


is this how i die? (probably not)

by bbkyungie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Kyungsoo, Fluff, Jealous Jongin, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jongin, forced chansoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbkyungie/pseuds/bbkyungie
Summary: jongin doesn’t understand why it isn’t him beside his kyungsoo





	is this how i die? (probably not)

**Author's Note:**

> hii everyone!! i originally wrote this story on asf but i also wanted to put it here 
> 
> please enjoy!!(￣▽￣)ノ

"Nini, wake up" Jongin's eyes flutter open with the sound of that deep soulful voice calling his name. Oh he missed his hyung's sweet melodious voice since they've been forced to separate because of schedules for their newest comeback. Jongin dancing every waking minute of the day and Kyungsoo being stuck in with their vocal coach to further perfect his voice, if that's even possible. 

But right now in this peaceful moment where Jongin was still in dreamland and all he could hear was his hyung's beautiful voice, he thought it was all worth it.

"Jonginnie please" yes definitely worth it.

Jongin groaned and moved ungracefully around his bed knowing his moments were over now, and of course, he could never say no to his beloved hyung.

So with the unpleasant feeling of having to leave his bed he stood up and headed towards the bathroom he shared with half of the members, but not before hugging his Kyungsoo tightly and pecking his forehead, not noticing how he left a blushing and dazed Kyungsoo behind.

\------

 

"Okay, guys today we are going to have a quick photo shoot and then head back to practice" Their manager said gaining nods and other gestures from the members.

Kyungsoo's eyes quickly search the room for his boyfriend, finding him on the other side chatting happily with Sehun, making his way towards them as quickly as his short legs could guide him. When he reached them he stood quietly by Jongin's side grabbing onto his muscular arm with his small delicate hands. Jongin looked down at him with a smile, whispering a small "hey" in his ear which he returned with a small smile. 

"What are you guys talking about?" he asked respectfully making sure he didn't interrupt the conversation between the youngest ones.

Jongin looked at him while replying "Just about the photo shoot, Sehun said today its going to be in pairs" Kyungsoo smiled at the teasing glint in Jongin's eyes.

"Well I hope I get a good partner" he teased looking at his boyfriend with a knowing smirk, shifting his gaze at Sehun who had been staring at their entire interaction a disgusted expression and laughed happily at the face the younger one was pulling. Before Jongin had the time to tease back their manager was calling them to leave.

As they all entered the car to travel to the photo shoot site Jongin made sure he was sitting beside his beautiful hyung, growling 'playfully' at anyone who dared sit beside them, of course not a lot of the members tried beacuse everyone knew how possessive Jongin is and everyone knows better than to get in his bad side.

well...

\-------

After getting their makeup and hair done they headed out one by one onto the studio where the photo shoot was happenning, each of them being paired up with a certain member by the photographer, and of course Jongin expected nothing else than to be paired up with his pretty boyfriend, so when he suddenly saw Chanyeol standing beside his boy he didn’t quite understand what was going on.

The adonis like male angrily stomped towards the manager to deliver his complains but he was rudely interrupted by the photographer who called out his name "Kai! go stand next to Sehun" he glanced desperately at their manager who could do nothing but shrug. 

 

Ugh stupid comeback, stupid photo shoot

Stupid, stupid photographer 

 

"Okay, our first couple is going to be Chanyeol and D.O," Jongin did not try to hide his disgusted face, "Please stand in the center and face each other" they did as they were told and faced the photographer for further instructions, meanwhile Jongin tought to himself that this didnt seem as bad as he thought, just a couple smiles here and there and they were good to go. 

What Jongin did not like or expect is what happened next "Okay perfect guys now Chanyeol wrap your left hand around D.O's waist and pull him close to your chest" Jongin did not try to hide his growl and the way his hands became fists by his side. Everyone in the room turned to look at fumin tan male, some with confused eyes and others sending him apologetical glances. He turned to face his Kyungsoo who looked at him with a sad smile and mouthed a quick "sorry". 

"Okay now place a kiss on his forehead" Oh Jongin was seeing green by now, not being able to contain himself he looked over at his manager for help.

"Shouldn't they do other poses?" his manager tried to help and Jongin appreciated it and he was more than relieved when the photographer agreed, "Sure, how about this, D.O you turned around and Chanyeol you place your hands around his waist and lay your head on top of his" Jongin was fuming and he couldn't believe the audacity of this guy, who did he think he was?! forcing HIS baby into the arms of another man. 

 

By the third pose ,which consisted of Chanyeol carrying Kyungsoo bridal style while the latter placed a kiss on his cheek, Jongin had positively lost it, he barged into the shot and took Kyungsoo out of Chanyeol's grasp and took him into his own big safe arms, where should always be.

Everyone tuned to look at him with wide eyes (but in no way as large as Kyungsoo's) and their manager quickly intervined "Jongin why don't you and Kyungsoo go outside to take some air" and that's excatly what the tan male did, grabbing his Kyungsoo's hand he headed out the exit without looking back, not even stopping at the small whimpers his lover let out . 

He stopped when they were outside the building, not carrying if they were going to be caught by people he pulled Kyungsoo agaisnt the brick wall of the building and inmideatly pushed his own body agaisnt the petite one of his lover. His

He started placing kisses across his boyfriend's neck, nipping and biting in some places earning breathy moans from his lover which he was more than happy to hear in this moment of distress. "Ni-nini" Kyunsoo moaned into his ear "Nini... Jonginnie what's wrong honey? Kyungsoo's sweet and naive voice whispered to him and he almost felt bad for his actions of rage.

"Soo, you are mine" he whispered agaisnt his neck breathlessly "You are only mine, no one else's, never someone else's" He pulled Kyungsoo's sweet lips into his and kissed him passionately leaving all his tension behind and focusing on the taste and feel of those plump cherry lips.

"I am yours, always" Kyungsoo passed his fingers through his hair comfortingly 

 

"Always yours"

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as i enjoyed writing this
> 
> i would love some feedback and comments!!!(✿ヘᴥヘ)


End file.
